Dark Horse Prince of Mine
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: A Sasusaku one shoot fic/Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayang aku terlalu gengsi dan pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya/"Tsundere?"/"Kau terlalu percaya diri...sebaiknya kau gunakan itu saat ada Sasuke di depanmu.."/Akhirnya kuucapkan!/"..kau dan Sasori ada masalah?"/Sasuke-kun, aku sangat rindu padamu!/"Maaf Sasori.."/"Maaf Sasuke-kun.."/Bye-bye my dark horse prince.


**"DARK HORSE PRINCE of MINE"**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai (One Shoot)**

**Cast : Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasori no Akasuna.**

**Rate : T (yeah)**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

**(Warning : OOC (bingiits). OC. AU. TYPO (kayaknya), dan kawan-kawannya :D)**

**NB : Do not flame, do not like? Just go back, pal ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sakura POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mendengar kata _'Dark Horse'_ apa yang akan terlintas di pikiran kita? Hm, mungkin semacam kuda berwarna hitam yang biasanya dibawa oleh penyihir, penjahat, musuh, atau sebagainya bukan? Yang jelas 'dark' selalu diartikan buruk dan terkutuk. Yah, itu memang ada benarnya juga, tapi bagaimana dengan dark chocolate? Rasanya manis, kaya rasa, kaya manfaat, apa itu juga sesuatu yang buruk? Tidak kan?

Sama seperti arti Sasuke Uchiha bagiku. Laki-laki bengal yang sebenarnya baik, kasar tapi lembut, cuek tapi peduli, usil tapi itu caranya untuk menarik perhatian orang. Dia temanku satu kampus merangkap temanku dari SMA. Jadi, meskipun orang bilang dia itu bengal, nakal, dan bla bla bla aku sudah cukup mengenalnya dan pernyataan itu justru kebalikan dari dirinya. Sasuke memang super usil dan mengesalkan, tapi justru itu yang membuatku rindu saat dia tidak kutemui dimana pun. Apalagi ekspresi senyumnya (yang bisa dibilang sangat irit dikeluarkan) yang bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku tidak bisa tidur dan terbawa mimpi. Semua hal yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku ingin tersenyum.

Kalian pasti menyangka aku menyukainya, bukan? Jika memang seperti itu, kalian benar. Ya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayang, aku tidak seberani itu untuk mengungkapkan secara gamblang di depannya. Aku terlalu gengsi dan pengecut untuk melakukannya. _Like a coward who always hiding behind the stone. _Akhirnya, aku harus menerima saat kami berdua cukup dengan status teman dari SMA dan tidak lebih.

"Dasar _tsundere_, pasti kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke lagi, kan?" sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepala menghadap sumber suara. Ah, Sasori.

"_Tsundere_?" ulangku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku sedikit kesal.

"Iya kan? Sikap gengsi untuk berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan. Benar-benar sangat dirimu," jawabnya santai sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku mendengus pelan dan menantang manik hazel miliknya itu dengan manik emerald milikku. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal yang pantasnya kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri, Sasori-_sama_. Bukankah begitu, hm?" ejekku.

Sasori hanya menatapku dalam sambil terus memberikan senyuman manis khas laki-laki itu. Mungkin jika Sasori tersenyum pada perempuan lain, mereka sudah jatuh terperangkap pada pesona matanya, tapi aku sudah mengenal laki-laki itu seperti aku mengenal Sasuke, aku memang terpesona tapi tidak hatiku.

"Kau selalu pandai memutar balikkan kata-kata Saki. Baiklah, aku menyerah!"

Aku tertawa ringan, Sasori selalu seperti itu. "Aku hebat, kan?"

Sasori langsung menertawakanku keras-keras, itulah sifatnya. Dia menjitak dahiku yang katanya cukup lebar dan setidaknya sangat cukup untuk pendaratan seekor katak. _Sialan!._Pelan masih dengan sisa tawanya lalu berdiri. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Sakura-_sama_, sebaiknya kau gunakan itu saat ada Sasuke di depanmu. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_!" ucapnya sebelum pergi. Aku mengelus pelan dahiku, memang tidak sakit tapi jujur saja aku suka saat dia melakukan itu.

"_Bye_!" aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Yah, kurasa waktuku untuk pergi juga, tepatnya masuk kelas. Aku mengetatkan syal _maroon_ rajutan asli yang harganya _well _tidak bisa dibilang murah walaupun tidak terlalu mahal juga pada leherku, hari ini cukup dingin dari biasanya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, aku menemui sosok Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan temanku. Aku mengatur napasku, berharap semoga detak jantungku yang berdebar kencang ini tidak sampai didengar olehnya.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mencoba bersikap anggun layaknya seorang Sakura Haruno di mata orang. Saat melewatinya, ada rasa menggelitik di perutku membuatku mau tidak mau untuk tersenyum. Sayangnya, hal ini terlihat oleh mata Sasuke yang kini orangnya sendiri sedang berjalan menuju tempatku.

"Sakura!" sapanya padaku dan menghampiriku. Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat Sasuke yang jelas lebih tinggi dariku. "Ya?" tanyaku tenang, walaupun sejujurnya 'mencoba bersikap tenang'.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia sekali hari ini, apa ada yang membuatmu senang?"

Aku terhenyak sedikit, jantungku berdebar kencang dan kurasa wajahku mulai memanas. Ah kumohon tidak lagi. "O—oh ya?" ujarku sedikit gugup. Benar kan! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa tidak jujur saja?

Sasuke terlihat menahan senyum lalu dia mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. "Katakan saja Sakura, katakan saja kalau kau menyukaiku," ucapnya sambil menjawil kecil ujung hidungku tak lupa dengan seringai jahilnya yang dari dulu kuakui _sangat _tampan!. Sontak saja aku malu setengah mati.

"Ti—tidak! Memang siapa yang suka padamu, huh! jangan bercanda Sa-sasuke!" tepisku. Dia lantas tertawa keras diikuti yang lainnya. Seperti ini juga hubungan kami di waktu SMA, Sasuke memang suka sekali menjahiliku. Apalagi kali ini aku melihatnya dengan tawa kerasnya yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya selain senyuman. Paling sering hanya seringai tipis mengejek atau apalah lainnya. Daripada terus senam jantung di tempat itu lebih baik aku pergi saja kan? Daripada tingkahku lebih konyol lagi.

Belum juga kakiku melangkah, Sasuke terlebih dulu mengambil syal _maroon_ku. Aku mekekik kaget dan berbalik cepat. Aku melotot padanya, "Sasuke!"

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya!" ucapnya enteng masih dengan seringainya. Aku mengedipkan mata berulang kali, apa yang sedang dia bicarakan? Hadiah?

"A—Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia menggenggam syalku di tangan besarnya itu dan terus mengulaskan seringai jahilnya ke arahku. "Kau tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunku? Ah, padahal saat masih SMA kau selalu memberiku hadiah, yah seperti mentraktirku makan, memberiku coklat. Tapi sejak masuk universitas kau berhenti memberiku hadiah, itu keterluan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertiku. Jadi kuanggap syal milikmu ini sebagai hadiah untukku."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memang benar aku mulai berhenti memberinya hadiah sejak masuk kuliah, tapi bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa padanya, lagipula Sasuke mulai menjadi incaran banyak gadis saat itu, otomatis aku seperti mundur teratur.

"Hei, kau itu kan sudah dewasa. Kau bisa membeli semua hal sendiri, lagipula untuk apa lagi aku memberimu hadiah? Kau itu sudah dua puluh satu tahun, mengerti? Sudah bukan anak ABG labil seperti dulu!" ocehku membela diri.

"Ck, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas sekarang syal ini adalah milikku," tegas Sasuke dengan perintah mutlaknya khas seorang Uchiha. H_ah! benar-benar!_. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku bingung, masalahnya itu adalah syal kesayanganku, dipinjam oleh kakakku saja aku tidak rela, malah diberikan kepada orang lain.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda lagi. Cepat kembalikan, itu syal kesukaanku!" rengekku berharap dia segera mengembalikannya. Sebaliknya, dia malah melilitkan syal maroonku ke lehernya dan mencium ujung syalku.

"Justru karena ini adalah syalmu yang spesial, aku sangat menginginkannya. Karena itu berarti kau akan terus memikirkanku kapanpun dan dimanapun, begitu juga aku. Karena ini adalah syal yang spesial, akan kujaga benda ini dengan baik-baik." Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang dan menatapku dalam. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berbalik pergi.

Aku hanya bisa mematung, terlalu terkejut. Sasuke tadi mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh, bisa kulihat dari tatapan matanya. Astaga! Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum! "Tapi, yah sudahlah aku rela jika itu untukmu!" gumamku senang.

* * *

Aku melihat jam tanganku berulang kali, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Ini sudah terlalu larut untukku pulang sendirian dengan kereta lokal. Hah, ini semua gara-gara dosen pengajarku yang terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan teori-teori filsafatnya sampai waktu molor satu jam. Aku melirik teman-temanku, kebanyakan mulai pulang dengan jemputannya, atau dengan bus. Andai saja rumahku dekat, aku bisa pulang dengan naik bus, tapi masalahnya kampusku dan rumahku berjarak 30 km, mau tidak mau harus naik kereta.

Biasanya, Sasori selalu mengantarku pulang kalau kuliah sedang pulang malam, tapi daritadi aku belum menemui sosoknya juga. Aku menghela napas berulang kali. Aku harus berjalan dulu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk ke stasiun, tapi ini sudah gelap. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari nama Sasori. Setelah kutemukan kutekan tombol dial-up dan menunggu suara laki-laki itu terdengar di seberang telepon. Masih nada sambung, belum diangkat. "Ck, Sasori..kau itu kemana sih?" gumamku tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, akhirnya suaranya terdengar. "Halo."

"Sasori, kau sedang dimana?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku masih di kampus, masih ada urusan dengan teman, kau sudah pulang Saki?" ujarnya di seberang telepon. Aku mendengar seperti suara rengekan perempuan disana, dan ada suara aneh seperti 'desahan'. Aku heran sebenarnya Sasori sedang apa sih?

"Kau itu sedang apa sih sebenarnya? Siapa itu disana?" tanyaku curiga.

"Maaf Saki aku masih ada urusan sebentar, kau sudah pulang?"

Aku memutar mataku bosan, "Sudah! Kau bisa mengantarku sampai stasiun tidak? Aku takut jalan sendirian, kau bisa kan?" tanyaku memohon. Sasori seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disana walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Sasori?" ulangku.

"Maaf Saki, kau bisa menungguku sebentar? Hm, kira-kira lima belas menit lagi?"

Aku melotot tidak percaya, lima belas menit? Itu sangat lama! "Apa?!"

"Sudah ya, _bye_!" ujar laki-laki itu menutup telepon. Aku berdecak kesal berkali-kali. Baru kali ini aku merasa terabaikan dan tersisihkan oleh urusan lain laki-laki itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Sasori selalu menjadikanku prioritas utamanya.

"Menyebalkan !" ujarku kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke tanah.

Aku terus menunggu, dan waktu hanya berjalan lima menit tapi terasa lama bagiku. Hari ini cukup dingin, dan aku tidak memakai syal ataupun jaket, sempurna! Sesaat kemudian, kudengar deru motor dari arah parkiran kampusku. Tiba-tiba motor besar itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa pengemudinya, karena tertutupi helm hitam miliknya, tapi ada satu hal yang kukenal baik, syal yang dipakainya. _Syal itu kan, milikku? _Batinku.

Si pengemudi motor membuka helmnya dan sukses membuatku terkejut. "Sa—Sasuke?" laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil padaku sambil masih duduk di motornya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Nona cerewet?" tanyanya. Aku berusaha keras menahan kegembiraan yang sangat besar di hatiku. Berusaha supaya tidak meledak di depannya.

"Ka—kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang menunggu seseorang?" ujarku ketus.

"Menungguku ya? Hn, aku mendapat _double-gift_ dalam sehari."

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali, "Si—siapa yang sedang menunggumu? Aku sedang menunggu orang lain, jadi sana pergilah," usirku gugup. Aduh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya sih? Masih baik ada Sasuke yang menemani aku, kenapa malah diusir? _Dasar Sakura bodoh!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku pergi!" ujarnya tenang. Aku hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahku, berharap bisa menahannya sebentar. Setidaknya sampai Sasori datang.

"Aaa..tunggu! Disinilah sebentar lagi, kumohon," ucapku akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangku jahil lalu mengeluarkan seringainya seperti biasa. Ah rasanya hangat di malam yang dingin ini hanya dengan melihatnya seperti itu. "Tadi mengusirku, sekarang malah menahanku, dasar Nona cerewet yang aneh!" ejeknya.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, dia selalu saja bisa membuatku bahagia dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan. "Naiklah," ujarnya. Aku meliriknya kesal, dia masih tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Naiklah Nona cerewet, kuantar kau pulang."

Aku hanya diam, terlalu shock. Memang bukan ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke mengantarku pulang, tapi dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda. Yang berbeda adalah perasaanku terhadapnya. "Hei, kenapa kau diam?" tanyanya sedikit bingung. Aku hanya menggeleng cepat dan mengangkat kedua telapak tanganku. Dia menatapku bingung campur malas, lalu turun dari motornya dan menghampiriku. Kuperhatikan dirinya melepas jaket kulit hitamnya lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

Aku hanya menatap jaket itu, kurasa dia sudah tidak sabar dan akhirnya memakaikannya padaku. "Hangat kan? Nah, cepat naiklah."

Kuperhatikan diriku seperti kado yang dibungkus kertas hitam, aku merasa kecil di dalamnya. "Kau sendiri, apa tidak kedinginan dengan kaos panjangmu itu?" tanyaku ragu. Sasuke sudah naik ke motornya. "Tenang saja, aku memakai penghangat paling nyaman sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya sambil menunjuk syalku.

Wajahku panas seketika, kata-katanya terlalu indah untuk kuartikan.

Sasuke memakai helmnya dan menyodorkan helm satu lagi padaku. "Ini milik temanku yang berangkat bersamaku tadi pagi," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan segera memakainya. Sungguh, jaket kebesaran begitu pula helmnya. Dengan canggung aku naik ke motor besarnya dan memposisikan duduk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasori. "Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberitahu Sasori."

Aku segera mengetikkan pesan pada laki-laki itu. Sasuke menungguku dengan sabar, dan kami pun segera melaju menuju rumahku. Di perjalanan, Sasuke meraih tanganku agar berpegangan padanya. Tentu saja ini membuatku sangat bahagia! Sekarang aku seperti tengah memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tahu Sakura? Aku sangat merindukan kita yang seperti ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku diam, dan terus mendengarkan. "Saat itu aku masih menaiki sepeda sportku saat kau kuantar pulang. Untung saja rumah kita berdekatan dan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah K.O di perjalanan, hahaha."

Aku ikut tertawa, "Ya, apalagi kau sangat kurus kan waktu itu? Mungkin sekali sentil kau sudah terbang dibawa angin. Tapi, tidak ada yang berani berurusan denganmu, itu sangat lucu, benar-benar hebat seorang Uchiha!" ucapku. Sasuke bergantian tertawa.

Masih sambil menyetir ia bercerita kembali. "Hei, aku tidak sekurus itu tahu. Yah, mungkin mereka takut padaku dan itu salah satu keuntungan juga, kan?"

"Ya, meskipun kau sangat nakal, sok _cool, _irit bicara kalau sedang tidak _mood, _ dan suka berkelahi, anehnya kau memiliki banyak teman, aku tidak heran jika banyak gadis menyukaimu Sasuke, tentu saja diluar wajahmu dan penampilanmu," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Apakah itu termasuk dirimu? Jika benar aku akan sangat bahagia," jawabnya.

Aku terlalu gugup dan malu untuk menjawab. Ayolah, ini adalah kesempatan emasmu Sakura! Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku ke pinggangnya. Ku tundukkan kepalaku karena malu. Anginnya berhembus sangat kencang, aku tidak berpikir kalau kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan ini akan terdengar olehnya atau tidak. "Ya, termasuk diriku. Bahkan sejak awal aku mengenalmu." Akhirnya kuucapkan! Tapi, Sasuke tidak memberikan respon atau jawaban apa-apa. Aku jadi berpikir, apa dia tidak mendengarnya?

Setelah beberapa menit kutempuh bersama Sasuke, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di depan rumahku. Aku turun dari motornya lalu melepas helm dan jeketnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Dia menatapku lekat di motornya. Aku jadi heran kenapa dia diam saja, apakah aku sudah membuat kesalahan?oh tidak. "Sasuke?" ulangku lirih.

Tiba-tiba dia meraih salah satu tanganku dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Sasuke menciumku! YA! seorang Sasuke Uchiha mencium seorang Sakura Haruno! Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Oh tidak, jangan bangunkan aku! Kurasakan bibirnya yang kering dan dingin. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, seperti terpaku dalam pelukannya dan ciumannya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melepasku dan menatapku dalam. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakannya, kau tak tahu itulah yang selama ini kutunggu dari dulu. Membuatmu jujur adalah tantangan terbesar, tapi sekarang aku lega."

Aku _speechless_, sungguh terlalu bingung karena terlalu bahagia. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

DEG. _Oh My God_! Demi Kami-_sama_! Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya! Untuk beberapa saat aku masih diam dan diam. Tapi saat semua nyawaku terkumpul, air mata bahagiaku menetes. "Ya, tentu saja!" ucapku senang sambil memeluknya. Akhirnya penantianku selama lima tahun terjawab sudah!

* * *

Sekarang, aku memulai hariku yang berbeda tapi bahagia. Kalau biasanya tiap pagi aku disambut teriakan Ibuku dari lantai bawah, sekarang sebelum Ibuku bangun pun Sasuke sudah meneleponku untuk bangun. Kalau tiap pagi aku harus pergi ke stasiun, sekarang Sasuke lah yang mengantar jemput diriku.

Kalau biasanya saat aku ada tugas Sasori yang menemaniku, sekarang Sasuke lah orangnya. Pokoknya, sekarang terus ada Sasuke di sampingku dan bukan orang lain. Bahagianya diriku! Lima tahun terombang-ambing dengan perasaan sendiri dan terjebak dalam kegalauan yang akut, akhirnya di ujung penantian lima tahunku aku menemukan 'happy ending'nya.

Tapi, meskipun begitu aku juga merasakan perubahan. Bukan padaku, juga bukan pada Sasuke tapi Sasori. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu menghindariku dan memilih untuk menjauh semenjak aku bersama Sasuke. Entahlah, apa ada yang salah? Padahal dulu dia selalu menyemangatiku untuk segera mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sasuke, tapi kenapa saat aku sudah berhasil dia malah menjauh dan bukannya memberiku selamat? Ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke pun aku masih ragu karena kutakut dia akan marah, yah aku tahu betul dia itu lumayan—ah bukan, tepatnya_ sangat_ pencemburu.

Aku terus berpikir dan menerka, kira-kira apa penyebabnya? Hm, kurasa bertanya langsung pada orangnya adalah jalan yang paling benar. Aku mencari nama Sasori dan segera menghubunginya. Kuketukkan jariku pada meja belajar di kamarku dengan tidak sabar. "Halo." Baru saja aku akan tersenyum tapi kuurungkan. Ini suara perempuan dan seperti baru saja bangun tidur. Apa mungkin Ibu Sasori? Kurasa bukan.

"Halo, hm Sasori ada?" ujarku.

"Hm? Ini siapa?"

"Ah, ini Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Teman sekelas Sasori, apakah dia ada?"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya," jawabnya. Aku terus memasang pendengaranku memastikan apa yang kudengar ini bukanlah rekayasa. Aku terkejut dan aku juga yakin kalau perempuan ini mengatakan, _"honey ada telepon untukmu, cepatlah bangun!" _dan juga _"hei cepatlah sayang, tidak perlu memakai pakaianmu dulu, ini hanya telepon"_

Aku sangat bingung, apa mungkin perempuan ini adalah kekasih Sasori? Memang benar kalau Sasori itu salah satu _'the wanted boy'_ yang diincar para gadis, tapi bukankah dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dulu? Aku memainkan jariku gugup, _apakah mungkin mereka tidur bersama?_ Pikirku. Tapi segera kutepis. _'Tidak..tidak..mungkin ada alasan lain, bisa saja itu kakaknya atau siapalah'_ batinku.

"Hn. Sasori disini."

Aku kaget saat tahu-tahu suara Sasori terdengar. "A—ah ya, ini aku Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahku kelu seketika.

"A—itu kau punya waktu luang tidak hari ini?"

Aku mendengarnya menguap. "Hari ini? Hmm..kurasa ada, sekitar jam satu siang."

"Bisakah kita bertemu nanti siang?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Untuk apa?" Keningku berkerut, ini tidak terdengar seperti Sasori yang biasanya. Ini terlalu aneh dan membuatku bingung. Tapi sudahlah, tujuanku kan agar aku dan Sasori bisa kembali seperti dulu, seperti sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

Aku tersenyum meskipun dia tidak melihatnya. "Hei sahabat macam apa kau ini hah? Sahabatmu yang paling cantik ini kan sedang berbahagia, masa kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat sih?" ujarku kesal dibuat-buat seperti biasanya. Tapi hening di seberang telepon. Karena tidak ada yang berbicara, ada baiknya juga aku mencairkan suasana. "Yah, baiklah. Temui aku jam satu nanti siang di cafe Alvin's kutraktir kau makan siang, dan kau harus datang, mengerti?_ Bye_ Sasori!"

Tepat jam satu siang, aku sudah duduk manis di cafe Alvin's, menunggu Sasori. Kali ini aku tidak mengajak Sasuke, karena kurasa ini adalah waktu untuk sahabat. Jadi, aku katakan saja pada Sasuke kalau aku sedang ada urusan dengan temanku. Toh, dia juga mengerti karena dia juga harus pergi ke rumah Madara _ji-san_, kakek Sasuke. Aku terus menunggu, Sasori belum terlihat. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, kulihat ponselku untuk melihat apakah laki-laki itu mengirimiku pesan atau tidak. Nihil, tidak ada _misscall_ ataupun sms. Aku menghela napas bosan sambil terus melihat lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan. "Lama sekali," gumamku malas.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" segera kutengokkan kepalaku. Sasori sedang berdiri dengan kaos santainya dan celana panjang miliknya. Dia terlihat tampan, dan satu hal lagi, seorang gadis di sampingnya. Memeluk lengannya manja.

"O—oh, kau sudah datang? Duduklah," ucapku akhirnya. Sasori dan gadis itu duduk di depanku, ini terasa aneh dan canggung. Jujur saja aku tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi gadis itu terlalu bertingkah manja pada Sasori, sedangkan laki-laki itu terus saja melihatku tajam. _'Aduh, kenapa jadi seperti ini, sih?'_

Kami memesan makanan pada salah satu _waitress_ di cafe itu, karena tidak ada yang membuka percakapan kecuali gadis itu yang terus saja meracau manja, akhirnya aku membuka suara. "Wah Sasori, bagaimana sih kau ini? Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan padaku kekasihmu? Sahabat apa kau ini," ujarku kesal dibuat-buat.

"Hai! Aku Sakura, aku dan Sasori sudah berteman sejak SMA."

Gadis itu memandangku lalu tersenyum sumringah, "hai! Aku Shion, pacar Sasori-_kun_!"

Aku tersenyum dan kami berjabat tangan. Sasori sendiri tidak berbuat banyak. Hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, kau pacarnya Sasuke Uchiha ya?" tanya Shion.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Shion berucap 'oh' lalu bersuara lagi. "Lalu, sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" aku hanya ber'aa' ria bingung menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya baru saja, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Kalian sendiri?"

"Oh ternyata baru saja ya, kami juga kok. Dua minggu yang lalu! Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Kudengar Sasuke itu sangat terkenal ya waktu SMA? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih banyak gadis yang mengincar dia. Kau harus hati-hati Sakura!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu._ 'Semangat sekali'_ batinku.

"Ah ya, kurasa begitu. Rasanya? Dan, hati-hati?" ulangku heran.

Shion menyeruput minumannya lalu terfokus padaku lagi. "Ya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacar Sasuke? Iya, kau harus hati-hati pada gadis fanatik yang suka aneh-aneh lalu pada Sasuke juga sih sebenarnya. Ups!" ucapnya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya di akhir kalimat.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ehm itu, kudengar Sasuke itu kan sedikit nakal waktu SMA dulu, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kau tetap waspada padanya dan berhati-hati."

Aku tidak senang mendengar hal ini. Memang tahu apa dia tentang Sasuke?

Aku harus tenang dan sabar. "_Don't judge the book by its cover_," ujarku.

Shion terlihat terkejut dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Aku mengangguk maklum, tapi itu semua tidak bisa menutupi raut kekesalanku. Aku jadi heran dengan Sasori, kenapa dia tidak sekali pun membelaku atau sekedar menengahi? Hah, ya ampun ya sudahlah. Shion dan aku masih berbagi cerita masing-masing walaupun mayoritas aku menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sedangkan Sasori? Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, tidak ikut berbicara hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

Saat kuajak bicara dia malah tidak menjawab seakan tidak mendengar. Tapi, jika Shion yang buka suara dia langsung menyahutnya seakan mengatakan 'aku hanya ingin bicara dengan gadisku saja'. Sebenarnya aku ini dianggap apa sih disini? Aku yang mengundang tapi malah aku yang diacuhkan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sudah cukup aku diacuhkan seperti ini, Shion masih saja menyinggung tentang masa lalu Sasuke seakan Sasuke adalah laki-laki rusak. Aku mencoba terus bersabar, tapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

BRAAK! Kugebrak meja cafe cukup keras. Kucoba atur napasku yang tersengal karena emosi yang kutahan. Aku melirik Sasori dan Shion marah. "Dengar ini baik-baik, andai saja kau bukanlah pacar dari sahabatku sendiri, akan kupastikan kalau hari ini adalah hari terburukmu karena aku akan menghajarmu karena berani menghina pacarku, Sasuke. Kau pikir kau ini siapa hah? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, tapi sudah lancang menghinanya di depanku. Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu dan lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum kau menghina orang lain!" tukasku tajam pada Shion.

Lalu mataku beralih pada Sasori yang memalingkan mukanya. Aku tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau Sasori, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Jika ini yang kau mau, baiklah anggap saja mulai dari sekarang kita adalah orang asing, kau puas sekarang?" tegasku.

Aku segera pergi dari meja itu dan berhenti sebentar. "Oh ya, kau tidak cocok dengan gadis itu, sungguh bukan tipemu," ucapku sinis lalu segera pergi. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di cafe itu, biar saja mereka menganggapku apa, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Mengecewakan sekali, seperti dihianti oleh sahabat sendiri. Aku menghela napas berat berkali-kali berharap jika hal ini dapat menghalau air mataku untuk keluar. _Sasuke_-kun, _aku rindu padamu_. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mencari namanya.

"_Hei Sakura, tapi kan bisa saja kalau Sasuke itu berselingkuh di belakangmu! Seperti kau tidak tahu masa lalunya saja"_

Ucapan Shion membuatku sangat kesal, lebih kesal lagi karena terus terngiang di telingaku. "Halo Sakura," sahut Sasuke di seberang telepon. Mendengar suaranya saja membuatku sangat lega, kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa mengerti?

Aku berusaha untuk tetap terdengar ceria. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku rindu padamu!"

* * *

Hari ini tepat empat bulan aku dan Sasuke berpacaran. Wow, ini terasa begitu cepat bagiku. Hari-hari yang kulalui bersama Sasuke benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Dia tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Meskipun dia sering membuatku kesal, tapi aku tahu itulah cara laki-laki itu untuk membuatku selalu tersenyum dan merindukannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuat hatiku sedikit hampa. Sasori. Laki-laki itu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabat terbaikku, tapi dengan kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, itu membuatku kecewa padanya. Terlebih dia tidak sekali pun meminta maaf padaku dan sekedar menghubungiku.

"Sakura, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" suara Sasuke cukup mengejutkanku.

"Ya, apa itu?" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya agar berhadapan lurus denganku. Ia menatapku serius tapi dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Ah, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Hei, aku ini serius!" Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Baik, baik, bicaralah."

"Apa kau dan Sasori sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Senyumku segera menghilang, kupalingkan wajahku dari Sasuke. "Tidak kok."

"Kau itu tidak pandai berpura-pura Nona cerewet, katakan saja padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_ sayang, memangnya ada apa?" ujarku kalem.

"Aku hanya heran saja dengan perubahan sikap kalian saat bertemu."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, "Memang seperti apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Sakura, aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar. Yah, aku cukup cepat untuk memahami hal seperti itu, asal kau tahu saja."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ah benar juga, kau dulu kan _troublemaker_! Haha!"

Sasuke cemberut padaku dan memencet hidungku. Aku meronta agar dilepaskan, tapi sepertinya laki-laki ini benar-benar serius. Buktinya dia bilang dia tidak akan melepaskan hidungku kalau aku tidak menceritakannya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku menyerah, akan kuceritakan!" ucapku pasrah.

"Bagus! Kau memang penurut, pacarku sayang!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian aku menceritakan semua hal pada Sasuke saat di cafe Alvin's. Aku berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu dan sedikit emosi saat ingat perkataan Shion. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke malah santai-santai saja dan bahkan tertawa kecil melihatku bercerita. "Nah! Itulah kejadian sebenarnya!" tukasku sedikit kesal di akhir cerita.

Ya Tuhan, menceritakannya saja membuatku emosi sampai seperti ini.

"Apa kau marah dengan perkataan gadis itu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memang siapa sih yang terima kalau orang yang dicintainya dihina seperti itu? Dia bahkan hanyalah orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi berani menghina orang lain seperti itu!" tukasku kesal.

Sasuke menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangannya. "Kenapa marah?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" ulangku tidak habis pikir. Dia mengangguk, "Yang dia katakan kalau aku biang onar dulu kan fakta, lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau tanya aku kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu sebenarnya! Itu memang fakta, benar! Tapi orang-orang selalu saja melihatmu dari luarnya saja, itu yang aku tidak terima!" tukasku.

"Memangnya aku ini seperti apa dimatamu?" godanya.

"Kau—ugh, sudahlah! Aku mau pergi! Minggir!" ujarku. Aduh aku malu kalau harus mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah orang yang benar-benar baik dan perhatian. Apa kata dunia?

"Kau malu, ya? Ah, bilang saja Sakura sayang, bilang saja betapa besarnya kau mencintai seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dengan senang hati akan kudengarkan!" godanya lagi.

Aduh mukaku merah sekali deh pasti sekarang. "Ti—tidak! Jangan harap!"

Dia malah tertawa keras lalu dengan teganya menggelitikku sampai kegelian.

Minggu-minggu ini sepertinya minggu yang cukup menguras emosiku. Bagaimana tidak? Berkali-kali aku bertemu dan berpapasan dengan Sasori tapi harus kutekan mati-matian rasa kesalku dan ingin bicaraku. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau benar-benar ingin kuhapus dari daftar orang yang kukenal. Biar saja orang menganggapku egois dan keras kepala. Aku sudah tidak peduli, aku sudah melakukan segala hal demi mendapat penjelasan dari sikapnya. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Tidak ada.

Cukup sudah, dan selamat tinggal! Aku segera memberesi buku ke dalam tas saat kutahu Sasori masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah terlalu muak dengannya. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan segera keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba dia menahanku. "Tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya tanpa memandangku.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak kenal denganmu, Tuan. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Ikut aku sebentar," ucapnya lagi tanpa mengindahkan perkataanku dan tanpa izin menyeretku untuk mengikutinya. Berkali-kali aku minta untuk dilepaskan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskanku. Sampai pada gedung belakang kampus yang cukup sepi, Sasori melepaskan cengkeramnnya dari lenganku. Ck, ini lumayan menyakitkan!

"Kau sudah gila?! Apa maumu hah!" teriakku kesal. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

"Cih, tidak ada gunanya juga aku berbicara dengan patung sepertimu," ucapku ketus sambil berlalu pergi. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasori menahanku dengan keras dan menghentakkanku ke dinding. Aku mekekik kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" seruku.

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa? Kau tahu apa sebabnya aku menjadi seperti ini?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Apa?" Sasori tersenyum sinis tapi terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kaulah penyebabnya. Aku seperti ini karena kau! Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk kuat melihatmu bersama laki-laki itu! Kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila setiap kali kau bercerita tentang seberapa besar kau menyukai laki-laki itu! Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan tiap kali kau menyebut namanya di depanku. Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa Sakura? Tiap kali kau ada di sampingku, kau selalu bercerita tentangnya, dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan perasaanku, kau tahu disini..ya disini! Rasanya sangat sakit!" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasori akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi, dia memang benar adanya. Dia serius. Terlebih dia sudah tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Saki' lagi. Dia benar. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana dirinya dan selalu memintanya lebih dan mengerti terhadapku. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku selalu ingin dijadikan prioritas utamanya tanpa bertanya apakah dia menginginkannya atau tidak. Aku selalu kesal tiap kali Sasori mengabaikanku. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Sasori—"

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Jauh sebelum kau mengenal Uchiha itu," ujarnya lirih.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Kutatap Sasori yang sekarang sedang menunduk di depanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" ulangku bingung.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganku sebelum kita satu SMA, bukan?"

Aku terdiam. "Pasti kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku adalah tetanggamu sejak kecil, bukan?" ujarnya lagi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat dia mengatakan itu, kenapa hal ini terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan?

"Aku—"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu. Karena kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri terlebih saat mengenal si Uchiha itu. Aku seperti tidak ada bagimu, begitu kan Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, Sasori. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak memiliki waktu untukmu. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi setidaknya saat kau bertemu denganku dulu, kau bisa menyapaku atau sekedar mengingatkanku bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelum SMA."

Kudengar dia tertawa kecil, tapi terdengar miris dan sakit. "Jadi ini semua salahku sendiri, begitukah?" dia melihatku sedih. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bukan begitu, Sa—" kalimatku terpotong untuk yang kesekian kalinya olehnya.

Ia melepaskanku dan mengambil dua langkah menjauhiku. "Ya, kau memang selalu benar Sakura. Dan aku selalu kurang di matamu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris. Dadaku mulai sesak, kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan egois?

"Sudahlah," Dia berkata sambil meninggalkanku. Aku melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, sedih, dan penuh tanggungan. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah akulah penyebabnya. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak menoleh dan kembali.

"Sasori!" teriakku dalam tangis. Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Aku menatap punggung Sasori yang menjauh, laki-laki yang selalu ada untukku dan setia mendengar apapun keluh kesahku tanpa meminta aku melakukannya balik. Laki-laki yang sangat baik hati dan pengertian. Sekarang, karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah kupikirkan tanpa kusadari aku telah menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Bahkan kini aku mulai sadar bahwa Sosok Sasori no Akasuna adalah pangeran berkuda hitamku, bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu kipikirkan dan kucintai.

* * *

Hati ini terus merasa sakit tiap kali mengingat kesalahanku di masa lalu sampai sekarang yang tidak pernah kusadari dan kupikirkan sebelumnya. Aku merasa begitu jahat dan buruk. Bahkan aku jauh lebih buruk daripada image Sasuke di mata orang. Sasuke terlalu terang bagiku, sedangkan aku? Aku selalu menganggap diriku terang seperti dirinya dan orang lain, tapi tanpa kutahu sisi gelapku telah membutakan hatiku dari orang yang selalu melindungiku dan menyukaiku bahkan tanpa mengharapkan balasannya.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan juga tersadar kalau sekarang aku sedang pergi makan malam dengan Sasuke. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit tidak nafsu makan saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, dia menaruh pisau dan garpunya ke meja lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Kau juga pasti tahu, kalau kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku."

Aku merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatiku. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya. Aku menangis tersedu tanpa suara, tapi Sasuke tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasa dia lontarkan. Laki-laki itu membiarkanku untuk menumpahkan semua kegelisahanku dengan air mata ini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Maafkan aku.." isakku lirih di sela tangis.

"Kau bahkan sudah kumaafkan sebelum kau meminta maaf Sakura," ujarnya lembut.

"Aku, aku benar-benar jahat dan egois. Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik, aku jauh lebih buruk dari sampah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," racauku.

Meskipun mata ini terhalau oleh air mata, tapi cukup jelas untuk melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang tersenyum hangat padaku. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang membuatmu gelisah dan sesak seperti ini, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tahu yang harus kau lakukan,Sakura. Ini mengenai Sasori, bukan?" ujarnya.

Aku masih terdiam dalam tangis. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau kembali. Lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan. Walau bagaimana pun aku tetap menyayangimu dan kau tetaplah gadis yang kucintai," ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Senyuman itu, mengingatkanku pada Sasori. Aku menangis keras dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya.

_Maafkan aku_ Sasuke-kun,_ sekali ini saja biarkanlah aku memberikan waktu ini pada Sasori. _

Aku keluar dari restoran dan segera mencari taksi untuk ke rumah Sasori. Kira-kira jarak yang harus kutempuh kesana sekitar sepuluh menit. Beberapa saat kemudian, taksi yang kubutuhkan datang, aku segera masuk ke dalamnya. "Taman kota, pak. Tolong cepat," ujarku pada sang supir.

Di perjalanan, aku terusan menggigiti kuku gelisah. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sasori ada di rumahnya, dan terlebih aku tidak yakin Sasori mau bertemu denganku atau tidak. Sesampainya di Taman Kota, aku segera berlari ke rumahnya yang dekat dengan Taman. Setelah kutemui rumahnya, kutekan bel rumah berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mulai panik. tiba-tiba salah satu orang yang kukenali sebagai tetangga Sasori memanggilku.

"Nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Itu, aku mencari Sasori. Aku sudah menekan bel rumah berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa Anda tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku waswas.

Orang itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Hm, Akasuna-_san_ bilang padaku kalau keluarga mereka akan pindah ke..aduh kemana ya, kalau tidak salah ke Suna, Nona."

"Suna?!" pekikku. Orang itu mengangguk. "Lalu kapan mereka pindah?"

"Kurasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandara sekarang," jawabnya.

Kurasa aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mengejarnya sekarang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku langsung pergi menuju taksi dan berangkat ke bandara yang ditempuh kurang lebih lima belas menit. Sesampainya disana, kutajamkan mataku untuk melihat setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. _Sasori, dimana kau sekarang? _Aku terus mencari laki-laki itu. Dimana pun tidak kutemukan juga. Saat aku mulai putus asa, tiba-tiba saja harapan itu datang lagi. Tepat di _waiting room_, aku melihat Sasori tengah duduk disana. Segera saja dengan cepat aku berlari menujunya.

"Sasori!" seruku saat kini aku sudah berada dekat dengan tempatnya.

Laki-laki itu menoleh padaku, dan terlihat terkejut. "Saki?" ujarnya lirih.

Napasku tersengal dan dadaku naik turun. Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekat ke arahku. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanyanya terdengar heran. Dadaku mulai sesak ingin menangis. Tapi aku tetap ingin tersenyum, karena aku tidak terlambat.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku lagi? Kalau kau ingin pergi, kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dulu? Apa kau sangat benci padaku? Teman macam apa kau ini?" ujarku bercanda tapi tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang menetes perlahan.

Sasori tidak menjawab, kurasa dia terlalu kaget aku bisa sampai kesini. "Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu dari tadi? Bahkan aku hampir kehabisan napas untuk sampai kemari, kau tahu itu?" ujarku lagi.

"Tapi, kau—" ujarnya terpotong.

"Aku kesini ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku ingin kita berdua kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kali ini akan kupastikan kesalahan bodohku tidak akan terulang kembali. Sasori, kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu prioritas utamaku selama ini. Kuakui aku terlalu bergantung padamu, tapi kau sudah seperti obat penawar bagi hatiku yang sakit dan pelita saat aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan," jelasku.

Kupeluk pelan Sasori dan kulanjutkan perkataanku. "Aku menyayangimu Sasori."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kulepaskan pelukannya. "Apa itu benar?" ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Itu benar, aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat dan saudara bagiku Sasori," ucapku. Dia terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Kugenggam tangannya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak bohong kalau aku benar-benar menyayagimu, tapi kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Kau seperti adikku, atau bahkan kakakku. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah aku sangat menyayangi pangeran berkuda hitam milikku," ucapku mantab.

Kutatap Sasori sungguh-sungguh. Perlahan dia mulai mengulaskan senyumnya dan akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Pangeran Berkuda Hitam? Aku lebih suka jika Putih."

Aku ikut tertawa kecil, "tidak, bagiku kau adalah Pangeran berkuda hitam. Itu lebih cocok untukmu. Kau tahu apa sebabnya? Karena kau selalu melindungi dan menjagaku sebelum aku mengenalmu lebih dulu tanpa meminta balasan. Sedangkan Pangeran Berkuda putih selalu datang menyelamatkan, tapi juga selalu terlambat."

Sasori tertawa keras. Itulah Sasori yang kukenal. "Kau benar juga, Saki." _Akhirnya kau mulai memanggilku Saki lagi, Sasori. _Ini sangat membahagiakan saat aku dan Sasori berbaikan. Aku mengantarnya sampai loket bandara dan melihatnya dari jauh saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya pergi lepas landas. "_Bye-bye, my dark horse prince_," ucapku tersenyum.

Kenangan bersama Sasori sejak masuk SMA mulai terkenang kembali. Sasori yang selalu ada untukku kapan pun kubutuhkan. Kuharap kau menemukan apa yang kau cari sebagai penggantiku, Sasori. Aku segera kembali ke restoran saat ingat kata-kata Sasuke yang akan menungguku sampai aku kembali. Sebelumnya, aku sangat kaget saat tahu-tahu hari sudah larut seperti sekarang. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak akan menungguku. Pasalnya, ini sudah lewat tiga jam. Aku segera berlari menuju restoran setelah turun dari taksi.

Napasku tersengal, lampu restoran mulai dimatikan. Kuarahkan mataku ke setiap sisi restoran. Di meja yang tadi aku dan Sasuke tempati sudah kosong. Di meja bar juga kosong. Dimana-mana tidak ada, lalu dimana dia? Aku mulai panik, apakah Sasuke marah lalu meninggalkanku? Ya Tuhan.

Baru saja aku akan menekan tombol dial-up Sasuke, aku mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Aku berjalan pelan ke sumber suara, tepatnya di pojok restoran tempat sofa besar berada. Alangkah lega dan senangnya aku saat orang yang kucari-cari ternyata tertidur pulas disini. Kudekatkan diri padanya, kuusap pelan rambut kekasihku ini yang bernama keren _emo style _tapi bagiku lebih sepeti bentuk pantat ayam yang mencuat. Haha, _but I love it so bad_. Sasuke memang sangat tampan, baik, dan juga pengertian. Aku tersenyum maklum.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita pulang," ucapku halus di sisi kepalanya.

"Hn," gumamnya di sela tidur.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sayang, ayo kita pulang," ucapku lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya bergumam. Aku jadi ingin menjahilinya. Hihi, jitak kepalanya sebagai ganti dia selalu memencet hidungku. Benar saja, Sasuke langsung bangun terduduk dan merintih kesakitan. Aku langsung tertawa lepas.

"Hei! Siapa yang—" seru Sasuke terpotong. Dia kaget saat melihatku. "Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berdiri. "Ya benar, ini aku. Nah sayang! Mari kita pulang!" ucapku bersemangat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?" ucapnya bingung.

"Apa? Kami sudah berbaikan, kenapa memangnya? Kau kira aku akan pergi bersamanya? Begitu? Aih, ternyata kau cemburu yaa?" godaku.

Sasuke langsung memasang tampang cemberutnya lalu tergantikan dengan seringainya. Ia memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. "Terima kasih untuk kembali."

"Apapun untukmu," jawabku sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Wkwkwkwk satu lagi fic _anyar _yang entah harus dibilang apa ini. Gaje? Abal? Produk gagal? _Because_, jujur saja waktu bikin fic ini rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Heran. Kurang romantis adegan Sasusaku nya?Iya. Kurang seru konfliknya? Iya. Aaarrrgghh! _Why you gonna be so rude_~! (niruin gaya nya Magic) :D**

**Yah tapi gak papalah. Eh atau malah apa-apa? _No, please_. Okelah anggap saja ini salah satu fic author yang masih sangat amatir sebagai langkah pertama menjadi seorang penulis profesional. (Ini doa? Iya Bang. Ini Mimpi kamu? Iya Mbak. Ini harapan? Iya tanteee. Ya sudah selamat berjuang sana! Yess) Akhir kata, RnR _please_? :D **

**_Arighatto gozaimasu_~ *ojigi sambil blink-blink mata.**

**NB : Oh iya buat fic Blackcherry Vs Onihime masih dalam proses pembuatan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Ai-chan masih sedang dilanda wabah WB (bukan Writer Block, tapi Writer Bindeng, hehe) Untuk para reviewers pertama Ai-chan. Arighatto gozaimashitaaa! Love you all ! wehehehe. **


End file.
